ABCs: C is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda Smut inside. No summary.


A/N: Extra story this week. This one is short.

C is for car.

_Now:_

You know when Chief Pope said she had to shadow you for the week that he hadn't had this in mind. You're lying over Sharon in the back seat of your Crown Victoria, pushing your fingers deep inside her liquid heat. She has one hand grabbing onto your ass and the other holding on to the wet window. She's moaning in your ear, clenching around your fingers and sweat is sliding down her skin. When you said what you said earlier, you had no clue it would lead to this.

_Earlier:_

You're sitting in your car with Sharon, parked by a dark alley on a stake out that you didn't get permission to do. Surprisingly enough, Sharon had agreed to come along even though she knew that Chief Pope had told you not to go. You've been in the car for almost two hours, and still you haven't spotted your suspect or the drug dealer you expect him to be meeting.

"I think we should get going, Chief," Sharon says to you.

"Stop avoidin' my question," you say and turn to face her.

Sharon glares at you. "That's a very personal question, Chief."

"Would you stop with all that _Chief_ stuff," you say. "We talked about other personal things."

Sharon rolls her eyes. "I don't see how my sex life is on the same level as the things we've been talking about. Why do you even want to know?"

"'Cause," you say as if it's enough of an explanation. When Sharon says nothing, you sigh, turning in your seat, looking towards the street.

"You're not my type," Sharon says, looking away from you.

"What?" You turn back around, your mouth hung open slightly. "What do you mean I'm not your type?"

I'm saying that if I were to decide to sleep with women that I don't think you would be my type." She shrugs, looking towards the dark street.

"And why wouldn't I be?"

"You're very ... I'm not usually attracted to people like myself, and as much as I hate to admit it, you and I are very alike."

"That's not a good reason," you tell her, rolling your eyes. "I'd sleep with me if I were you."

"You must really think highly of yourself," Sharon says, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Come on, Sharon," you say. "You can't honestly tell me that you haven't at least thought about it." Sharon stares at you, her eyes big. "Don't give me that look. I've thought about it," you admit, smiling softly as you think of all the times you've thought about it.

"You can't be serious right now." Sharon shakes her head, auburn locks swaying in the air with every turn of her head.

You, not seeing the big deal, shrug. "All I'm sayin' is that I think we would be physically compatible." You watch Sharon as she crosses her legs tightly together. "Don't you think so?"

"No," she says quickly, her voice a little high.

You smirk because you know she's lying. You look back out towards the street. Nobody's out there, nobody's been out there the whole time you've been hiding out. "So what do you think it would be like if we had sex?" You can almost smell her grow aroused at the idea. "Are you tryin' to say you don't think it would be enjoyable? I'll have you know, sex is one of many things I'm naturally good at."

"You're very egotistic," Sharon scoffs, but not before you hear her gulp.

You roll your eyes slowly, slightly annoyed. "Answer the question."

"I don't know how to," Sharon tells you. "I don't like where this conversation has headed, I'll tell you that much."

"Get in the back of the car," you say.

"Excuse me?" Sharon stares at you with wide green eyes.

"Just go," you say to her, putting your hair up in a quick and messy bun.

"No," Sharon says as she watches you take off your cardigan. Her eyes linger over your breasts that are now exposed by the deep v-neck your shirt has.

"Sharon we don't have all day."

"Chief, this is extremely inappropriate," she says, but her eyes tell you a different story. She has hunger and desire running through her blood and it's seeping out of her. You lick your lips and move in to kiss her, but she pulls back. "Chief," she whispers, her breath blazing hot against your face.

"Didn't I tell you to stop with all that Chief business?"

"We shouldn't," she croaks, but when you inch closer, it's her that closes the space.

Her lips are much softer than you thought they would be and she's also a better kisser than you thought she'd be. Her tongue is the one that seeks entrance into your mouth, demanding as her teeth nip your bottom lip, causing you to open your mouth in an almost silent moan. Her tongue is smooth and hot, caressing your mouth as she grips you by the neck to pull you closer.

The car's horn beeps and the two of you pull apart. Her eyes are much darker than before, her breath coming out harshly and her lips are slightly bruised. She wordlessly gets out of the car and gets into the back. You, not having as much grace, climb over the seat, falling on to of her. Sharon doesn't seem to mind, though.

It's crazy how she was saying how wrong this is, but now she's pulling you to her. (Not that you're complaining.) "Open your legs," you tell her as you lift up off of her. Her legs open quickly and you push her dress up past her hips. You cup her, her wet panties the only barrier between your hand and your heated destination. "You're so wet," you coo as you rest your body on top of hers, your lips by her ear.

Sharon moans, pushing her hips forward. You don't know how she even managed to act like she didn't want you because you have all the proof you need to know she does. She bucks against your hand again and you move the thin material to the side and push two fingers inside her.

She grunts as your fingers slowly push into the soft canal. She's tight, her walls desperately clenching around you. It feels so good that you moan softly into her ear and that only makes the other woman moan. You pull out of her just as slowly, listening to her breath as she breathes heavily against your neck. As you slide back into her, you lick the length of her neck, your tongue teasing the skin as your fingers glide against milky flesh. You continue to move in and out of her slowly, barely picking up the pace as she whimpers and squirms beneath you.

"God," she groans. "Please."

You give her a little more, curling your fingers up as they slide in, letting them hit that sensitive pad of flesh deep inside her. She grabs on to your back, her nails digging into you through the shirt. You've never been such a tease during sex before – because that's what you're doing to her – but the sound of her whimpering is far too satisfying to quit the teasing.

You hold on to the seat with your free hand and start rocking slowly, your center rubbing against Sharon's raised leg each time. Her other leg is bent at the knee, hovering in the air. Car sex is always awkward, but even now Sharon still has twice as much grace as anyone else you know.

When your fingers start to slow down she cries something you don't understand and bites down on your shoulder. You moan loudly and push harder, wanting her to keep biting your shoulder. She slides her hands down, sliding them into your skirt, grabbing your ass through your panties. You both moan as her nails scrape against you, a shiver moving from one body to the other. You begin to rock harder and you're finally giving her what she wants, even though she claimed she didn't.

_Now:_

"Fuck," Sharon swears as her hand slides down the steamy window.

The car's rocking quickly as you both move up and down in the back seat. Your fingers are buried deep inside her. Three fingers pumping in and out as she clenches around you. You're riding against her thigh as she grabs onto your ass. You're both close, moaning into the small space, your bodies begging for something.

"Please. Please. Please." She begins chanting, begging. It's gotten to the point where neither of you know what the other's begging for, but you're trying to give it to them. Her back arches up, her breast pushed against yours. "Br-Br-Brenda," she moans as her hips start thrusting, finally saying your name.

"Kiss me," you moan and she meets your mouth.

You steal the air from each other's lungs, breathing in each other's moans. Her walls suck your fingers in, desperate and needy. Her nails scratch your ass as you push roughly against her thigh, trembling as your tongue collides with hers. You both let go at the same time, shattering into a billion tiny pieces. You moan your arousal to each other, both of you so loud that you don't even hear it when the exchange goes down between your suspect and the drug dealer.

The End.

Not sure if I liked this one, but it was better than what I originally wrote for the letter c. (It was about a clown O.o) Any who, I can not wait to finally get to the letter F because I really love that story, even though it isn't as smutty as the others I have ready for you guys, I just loved writing it. I got my word for the letter D. Thanks for those who already gave suggestions.


End file.
